


The Wind Will Blow You Home At Some Point

by Writer_fangirl9



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Carmen Sandiego Season 4, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Not Oneshots, Red Crackle kinda if you squint, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_fangirl9/pseuds/Writer_fangirl9
Summary: Set after S4Graham wanted everything to turn out okay, so he left her alone. But what happened next, the story isn’t over, so how should it end?!Carmen left her life of thievery behind to go and help out at her mothers orphanage. Even with her talking with her found family, life has gotten a bit boring. Is this what is meant to be?
Relationships: (Onesided Julia/Chase), Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Zack, Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Chase Devineaux, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1: Seeing Red

“ Calloway?”  
Graham stood up from his seat at a cafe, and walked up to the barista to grab his coffee.  
“ Thanks, Sheila.” The Australian said with a wink, earning a small forced smile from the woman working at the counter.  
Graham exited the small, cheery, probably family-owned business and took a seat at one of the outdoor tables. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  
He curled back his lip in disgust after the first sip, ‘ too bitter.’ He thought with a sigh. Graham considered going back inside to ask for a remake, but the awkward encounter with the woman working stopped him, so he sucked it up and pushed the bitter drink down his throat.  
One other thing that stopped him from going back inside was a reason that he tried to ignore. The barista looked like Carmen.  
Not completely, but she looked Latina, and wore red lipstick with a red hat with the company’s logo on it. It’s not too much things in common, but it’s enough to trigger memories, good or bad.  
He wondered what she was up to nowadays. Deeply inside there was a small voice in his head saying, “ you idiot, why didn’t you let Chief give her your number.” But that voice was silenced by much bigger, deeper reasoning.  
Graham can’t meddle with her life, making things complicated is what he does best. She deserves to live a happy, simple life. And if that means it must be away from him than so be it. He mustn’t be selfish.  
The wind ruffled his hair, pushing his bangs into his eyes. The Aussie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
“ She better be better off without me,” he muttered underneath his breath, “ I hope she’s in some tropical island enjoying her time.”  
Suddenly, a picture of the elusive Carmen Sandiego dancing with some dumb Californian hunk at a beach party flashed into his mind, twisting his face into an ugly scowl.  
His face turned red at the thought. She can do whatever she wants, why is he getting angry.  
‘Stupid older brother instinct.’ He thought.  
Why would he care about that? It’s not like he likes her in a special way. He’s her older brother.  
Graham studied the Coffee label to attempt to distract him from his embarrassing thoughts.  
Of all of the colors they had to pick red, huh?  
Everywhere he looked there was red.  
Busses, flyers, billboards, cars, t-shirts, it could make a man go mad-well, this man. It made his head spin.  
Even though he re-wired the Crackle Rod so it couldn’t go past stun mode, it still hurt him a great deal, inside and out as he watched Evil Carmen attempt to kill him.  
He still had horrible migraines that the doctors had no idea how to cure. After all, he was only discharged from the hospital 2 weeks ago, so who knows if he would get better or worse.  
Graham’s head has been put though too much trauma within the past 3 years.  
‘ I wonder if she knows I’m alive.’ He thought.  
The Aussie quickly dismissed the thought. After all, the chief did say she was going to send his regards and nothing else.  
A cold gust of wind sent a shiver running up his spine, causing graham to pull his jacket tighter up against his skin in an attempt to keep warm.  
Young Black Sheep always kept her past a secret. Until the train, that is. Graham wondered if she has a family out there in the world. He deeply hoped she will find them, if she wanted to that is.  
Flashes of being at V.I.L.E with young Carmen flickered in and out of his brain. The “simple” times. The times when he would wake up to a mischievous smile on Black Sheep’s face, and a scowling Sheena. Or shaking and vomiting at the infirmary, and Black Sheep being the only one to care, so she would visit him. Sheena, Jean Paul, and Antonio would tease him thinking he had a crush on her, which wasn’t true.......right? I mean, at first he didn’t! She was 16, and he was 18. But later on he probably, maybe, had a teenie weenie crush. But she was oblivious to it all, almost like she had grown up in isolation her whole life. Because it turns out she did. Graham was and is an orphan. He grew up in an orphanage, where not enough food and love goes around, he wasn’t in total isolation. He was surrounded by other children at least.  
‘ Not even she wants me. Heck, I’m a wreck.’ He thought dimly.  
Not anyone wants him it seems. The only person he deeply cared for was gone, off in the world talking to people far better and more important than him.  
“What matters is that she’s happy.” He whispered into the wind

Graham had enough with his coffee. He stood up and walked back into the Cafè to throw away his drink.  
“ Thanks for the drink, best I’ve ever had in a while!” He complimented the barista, with a sharp sarcastic edge that was almost undetectable.  
He stuffed some leftover napkins into his pockets, listening to the conversation the two ladies on shift where having once they assumed he was out of earshot.  
“ He is totally in to you!”  
“ I don’t even know the guy, Brooke. Many guys come in just to flirt with the workers, it’s nothing new.”  
“ Did you hear his accent though? He sounded British or something, no wait, Australian! Plus, he was so hot!”  
Graham chuckled to himself.  
“ Didn’t He come off a little perv-“  
Graham walked past the counter as he exclaimed, “ have a good day ladies!”  
He laughed eternally after leaving both girls opened mouthed in embarrassment, them knowing that he obviously could have heard some of their conversation, if not all of it.  
Graham reached into his jean jacket pocket to find his phone, lightly jabbing the palm of his hand on a long, pointy object.  
A pen.


	2. Early Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits stay imprinted in Carmen and Players brain. Is it time now to change them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish is my second language, but I still checked if what I said makes sense. If there are things wrong please point it out! My Beta reader was busy this month with finals :(  
> Also, comment names you would like to see for the Orphans in Carmen’s Moms orphanage! ( keep in mind that there should be Mexican and Argentinean names also!)

Carmen’s eyes darted open as she sat up on the bed in a flash. Getting up at 4:00 in the morning as a regular V.I.L.E routine was imprinted into her brain, even after 3 years of not being in the academy. She groaned as she stretched her arms and quietly rose out of bed.  
Her fingers reached for her phone out of habit, yearning for her to call player, just to her his voice before she yanked them to her chest.  
Carmen has been trying to stop depending on her old friend to help her sleep. She started by deleting the recordings of their conversations she kept, equivalent to listening to podcasts of her previous life. She never mentioned them to player, even though he could hack into her phone with ease if he wanted to.  
Thankfully, he never did-at least she thought he didn’t.  
She passed her mother’s room on her way to the kitchen, smiling as she saw her Madre sleeping peacefully.  
Carmen descended the stairs, her footsteps almost silent, all thanks to her years of thief training.  
She tried to not wake all of the children in the orphanage as she stepped over the trail of toys that were littering the floor. Carmen maneuvered around crushed Animal Crackers that we’re pressed into the carpet. The Argentinian was walking into the kitchen when she notice a pair of eyes were watching her.  
She turned around to see a small little boy. Maybe 3 or 4 peeking his head around the corner shyly.  
He was clutching his long, green t-shirt on that almost went past his knees, twisting the edge like a fidget.  
“ Hello, what are you doing up?” Carmen asked in English.  
After she got no response she tried again in Spanish.  
“ Hola, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?”  
( hello, what are you doing up so early?)  
The boys eyes looked at the floor, then the ceiling, then the wall behind Carmen, before giving her direct eye contact.  
“ ¿Cuál es su nombre?” Carmen asked, since she just came only a week ago and she didn’t try fully to try to remember children’s names until yesterday.  
(What is your name?)  
“ Yo soy Victor.” His small voice stated, his lips quivering slightly, “ Solo quería algo de comida, señorita. ¡Lo siento!” Victor said, his eyes darting away again.  
( I just wanted some food, Miss. I’m sorry.)  
“ ¿Pardón Por que? Aqui, haré algunos para los dos.” Carmen suggested, reaching for the smaller boys hand and leading him to the kitchen. ( Here, I’ll make some for us both.)  
Her eyes glanced to her phone in her other hand again, her heart aching for her to pick it up and call Player, but her Head told her no. Besides, he’s a 16 year old, and she’s 21. She shouldn’t have to rely on him to keep her sanity.  
Carmen led Victor to one of the dining room tables and let go of his hand.  
“ ¿Quieres avena, Victor?” Carmen inquired.  
( Do you want oatmeal, Victor?”)  
“ Si por favor, Señorita.” Victor replied wearily.  
( Yes please, Miss.”)  
Carmen traversed to the kitchen and read the clock on the oven.  
“ 4:07”  
She proceeded to the massive pantry, searching for instant oats where her mind drifted off.  
It’s around 2:00am for Player. He’s a growing boy, he needs to keep a normal sleep schedule to keep him healthy. Carmen can’t bother him anymore, especially over nothing! She snapped her thoughts back to the task at hand after reasoning that Player was probably sleeping in a warm, cozy bed. Dreaming pleasant dreams.  
—————————————————  
Player groaned and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was trying to code his computer to be unhackable, well— more than it was before. It was challenging, almost impossible, so the workaholic decides to take a break on his assignment and step away from his computer, which he barely ever did.  
The teen contemplated going upstairs to the kitchen to find caffeine before quickly deciding against it, his mom could be leaving for work soon, and would question why he was up so early on a Saturday, and upstairs at that matter.  
“2:04”  
Or maybe not.  
Gosh, how did this happen to him? His sleep schedule is completely out of the ordinary. Each week he probably gets around 17 hours of sleep collectively, when he should be getting 56 hours and more.  
Player spun around in his chair and rested his head into his palm. Why does he have to be this way?!  
He was comfortable with who he was mostly, so that wasn’t a big issue. But his parents were so unsatisfied. He was there only Son, there only child, his mom had such high hopes for him to become something amazing. But here he was, a depressed, almost 17 year old who sits in his parents basement, having not interacted with another human in days, months if you don’t count his parents.  
At least his mom was paranoid. She didn’t want her only son getting hurt or lost. But she also didn’t want him in a dark basement all day.  
His stepdad was outgoing and sporty. Every time his stepdad wanted to have “ Father-son” bonding time, sports was involved one way or another, making it the most uncomfortable for little player who was ungifted with everything that had to do with something physical. It usually ended quickly with, I have more schoolwork to do. Or a small mumble, “ I’m playing fortnite with my friends tonight.” Which was when he had capers to plan or help Carmen. Player missed having to plan capers, and the rush of adrenaline he got when he had a difficult task when he was on one virtually. He did hate when Carmen was hurt, or was dangerously close to.  
‘Gosh, she could be so stubborn’ he thought to himself and smiled. She would push and protest to go on every mission, no matter the danger. Player deeply missed the found family. HIS found family. He missed Zach and Ivy, who are now ACME. He missed Dadosan. He missed late night and early morning talks with Carmen. Even though they still Zoomed every to every other weekend, it wasn’t the same as it was when all of them were in the same place—well, most of them. Player moved his dark, straight hair out of his eyes. He needed to think about this another time,it’s too late for reflecting.  
2:23 was the last thing he saw before his eyes gave out, drifting him into a nice, peaceful sleep. Sleep without nightmares about Carmen not making it. Sleep without fear that V.I.L.E would find him. Genuine, restful sleep. The first he’s had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was so fun to make! I aim to post the next chapter in early-mid February if schoolwork is smooth.  
> I won’t be posting early March if I post in March at all because it’s my birthday then.  
> Thanks for the support!!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I just watched season 4 and I am still sobbing!!! 😭  
> It is amazing! Graham’s character development was *chefs kiss* incredible!  
> Comments make the writer(s) happy!!!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it!  
> Read my first ever work, Carmen Sandiego Oneshots also on my page!!!  
> I would like to give credit to my 2 “ideas board” people who help me get past my writers block and develop a story!! You two are such a great help!  
> Also, I am going over it still to fix and add, so anything you would like to see or have a problem with, Comment!!!!!
> 
> Wow thanks for reading my notes!!


End file.
